Reiko: ColdHearted Samurai
by UtoOfTheNar
Summary: A girl was "murdered" one night. Or at least her past was. She meets Hajime Saitou, to become his apprentice. What happens to her?
1. Kin's Death

Sakiya: Yes I know working on 2 fics at once is really dumb but hey I could care less. Not much to say in this cause most of it is in the summary!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Kin/Reiko. Me own nothing else!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Kin's "Death"  
  
A little girl, or more likely, a female Sanosuke replica, was walking through the woods on a dark night. She was looking for a snake she caught earlier. Kin looked almost exactly like Sano just she was ten and she was female. She was very quick and learned the Futaenokiwami with Sano, which is her best attack.  
  
Well, anyways, she was running through the forest calling, "Shietia, Shietia!" Which is what she named the snake. Kin had just started to wonder where her pet could've gone when she heard the bushes rattle. Kin stopped walking and looked at them. They stopped moving.  
  
"Um, hello?" She called out quietly, " Hey jerk-ass you wanna talk?"  
  
This time the bushes behind her moved, but before she could even turn around to see, a sword was jabbed through her stomach. Blood sprayed. Kin was in shock, the pain was excruciating and breathing was very difficult. She looked back at the swordsman who had just signed her death certificate for her. A tall man with aqua hair and silver eyes. Kin recognized him. She had heard of this child killer when she was with Sano and his friends. Kin gasped, *its so hard to breath!*  
  
Somehow, Kin gathered enough energy to pull away from the sword. It slid through her stomach softly, but very painfully. She started to run, but not without getting stabbed more. Now her arms and her left leg were bleeding also. She was covered in blood, the ground beneath her started to run red. *Why is this happening to me...? What did I do?* Kin ran and ran, until she was at the edge of the forest. There on the street she saw her very last hope... Hajime Saitou.  
  
*Please Saitou. Help me...*  
  
Kin reached out for the former Shinsengumi member but never did reach him.  
  
Hajime Saitou stopped in his tracks. He smelled the scent of blood close by. He looked to his left. There he saw a little girl's body, her once white clothes covered in blood. Saitou, being the person he was, ran over to the girl to examine the damage. She still had a heartbeat. He knew what he should do. He ripped his sleeves and used them as temporary bandages for the girl. He picked her up and ran for home. There were no medical places open during the night, so he would have to hope she lived to see morning...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakiya: Yes I know it was short but hey that's only then beginning! I promise the next chapters will be longer! And the updates will be about once a week, cause I write these on paper before I type them! ^-^  
  
Sesshomaru: Oy. You are very weird...  
  
Sakiya: THANK YOU FLUFFY!  
  
Sesshy: ... -_-  
  
Sakiya: So um please review and no flames! Oh yeah I'm going to have a new story up tomorrow, so don't forget to look for it! Later!  
  
LOVE AND PEACE! (and donuts) 


	2. Awaken

Sakiya: Hello there! Sorry for the wait but I just got a new computer and I'm STILL figuring it all out. Anyway here is the second chapter and it's a lot longer than the first. A LOT LONGER.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Kin/Reiko.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Her eyes opened slowly, but shut quickly. It was very bright in... wherever she was. Kin was lying in a small bed in a small room, the windows were open. She heard a noise. Kin turned her head to the side, only to see the door slide open then shut. She looked up and saw the man who must have saved her after all. Hajime Saitou. He looked pretty sleep deprived, even though it was hard to notice, and he was also carrying some bandages. He looked down at her, "You're awake? Good. It's about time."  
  
Kin blinked, "How l-long have I..."  
  
"Two weeks."  
  
"Oh..." Kin looked back at the ceiling, "Does Sano know I'm okay?"  
  
Saitou shook his head, "I told him you were dead."  
  
"YOU WHAT?" Kin stood up, but fell over just about as fast as she stood. Saitou just nodded, "There was very little chance of you surviving, with all the blood you lost. I just suspected you would die."  
  
Kin just stared. Sano thought she was dead? How was he feeling right about now? Saitou interrupted her train of thought, "Your bandages need to be changed."  
  
"Okay..." She said quietly, thoughts still hanging in her mind. Things had been pretty bad lately. It had only been three weeks since Bataru's death and everyone was probably still getting over that. Now they also had her death to deal with. Kin wondered if anyone missed her....  
  
"Sano has been like this for quiet a while that he has."  
  
Sano had done nothing but mope for the past two weeks. He has had little sleep and not much to eat, surprisingly. He never thought Kin would die so early.  
  
`````````````````````````````Flashback```````````````````````````  
  
"Sano I'm going to go find Shieta now okay?" Kin said loudly with a big smile.  
  
Sano nodded smiling, "Okay. You be careful alright?"  
  
Kin nodded and ran off humming out a sweet tune, ::That was the last time I ever saw her::  
  
Sano was now at his 'home'. He was looking at a variety of items. Some seeds, a headband, some soft pebbles, and a bloody a tattered shirt.  
  
```````````````````````````Flashback```````````````````````  
  
It was basically a normal day at the Kamiya dojo. Kenshin was playing with Ayame and Suzume, Kaoru was instructing Yahiko, and Sano... Well he was wondering where Kin had gone off to. The door to the dojo creaked open and all went silent. Hajime Saitou was standing in the doorway with something slung over his shoulder. Sano stood up frowning, "What do you want?" Saitou had that normal grouchy look on his face, but his eyes... There was something different there.  
  
"If I were you, I wouldn't be so rude. Your mood will change shortly."  
  
"What do you want? Just hurry it up, or have you come for a rematch? I think I can whoop your sorry ass now."  
  
Saitou just grunted. "Just so you know moron. Your little girl, Kin. She's dead."  
  
Sano froze. Kin dead? He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Saitou handed the shirt he had on his shoulder to Sano.  
  
"That's all I found, besides a puddle of blood."  
  
```````````````End Flashback``````````````  
  
Sano felt like crying, but the tears wouldn't come out. He had been holding them back for two weeks and now they refused to show. Then he thought of something else. What if Kin was still alive? A fire started to burn in Sanosuke's heart. ::Saitou said it himself. He didn't find a body. Kin could be alive somewhere!!!!::  
  
"So you told Sano I was dead and that you didn't find my body?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?" Kin was so confused. Why would Saitou tell Sano something like that?  
  
"You seem to sleep talk Kin. You mutter and dream about your family. How you wished you knew them. I knew them. Your father was the leader of the Tenth Squad of the Shinsengumi, Harada Sanosuke. No relation to the moron though. If anything were to happen to him and his wife, a member of the Shinsengumi was to take care of you. Okita was supposed to take care of you but he died a year or two before you were born. I was the only one left, but I couldn't take care of you because I had too much on my hands. I gave you to someone else. Something must of happened to him too if you ended up with Sagara."  
  
Kin was stunned. This was a little to much for her to handle all at once. "You.. You knew my father and mother? Who is Okita? Who did you give me to? Were you ever going to come and get me?"  
  
Saitou held up his hand, showing her she needed to be silent. "You have no need to ask so many questions. Now. I have talked this over with Tokio, my wife. You will be living with us now. You will learn swordsmanship from me. And you will not talk to that moron as 'Kin' again. We will discuss the rest of this later."  
  
Kin nodded. Maybe living with Hajime Saitou and his wife wouldn't be that bad. And she was going to learn to wield a sword. Everything might actually turn out alright for her... But what of Sanosuke?  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````  
  
Sakiya: Well there's chapter two for 'ya. I hope you liked it! ^^ I'm not the best at sadness with characters, I'm mainly good with anger. ^-^ Well R&R please and no flames. I hurried through this so please go easy. Mainly you Ravage! T.T  
  
Sano: O.o ...... she's being weird again.  
  
Sakiya: Pickle?  
  
Sano: -_- I rest my case.  
  
Sakiya: Owari!!! (which means end) 


End file.
